Luniclaire
Luniclaire (Full name: Luniclaire Sunoria Matrix) is a Haos Bakugan of the Brotherhood of Matrix. She is also the mother of Kyra. Information A mighty wolf-like Bakugan, Luniclaire has a heightened sense of smell and is known to be able to track down almost any target of hers. As a Bakugan, she can move very fast, and is sometimes described as s streak of light on the battlefield. In human form, Luniclaire is described as a beautiful female, being able to attract male Bakugan. However, Luniclaire refuses them, preferring to use her beauty as a weapon and not for love. Personality Luniclaire is an adventurous Bakugan, always looking for something fun and exciting to do. She is also known to be a calm and wise Bakugan, despite her young appearance. Luniclaire, however, is known to be impatient with her family, particularly her brothers Regicide and Simulacion, as she usually cannot stand their personalities. History Family and Relationships Kyra Luniclaire has been taking care of her daughter Kyra ever since her father had disappeared. Luniclaire cares for her daughter very much, but usually does not let her out of sight and battle anyone without her approval, showing that she is very overprotective of Kyra. Prime examples of this is not giving her weapons or letting her battle, as Luniclaire does not want to lose her only daughter, for she had faced many hardships while raising Kyra on her own. Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' *'Aphrodite's Call: '''Add another Matrix Bakugan to the battle. If the Matrix Bakugan is male, both of that Bakugan's and Luniclaire's G-Powers are each doubled. If that Bakugan is female, however, Luniclaire gains G-Power based on that Bakugan's base. *'Oracle Howl:' Play after an opponent's last turn. Any Ability Cards they had activated in that turn that have had a negative effect on Luniclaire are negated, and Luniclaire is able to use those Ability Cards. *'Wolf's Worth:' Luniclaire gains 400 Gs for each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece on the field, and 800 Gs for each Bakugan/Support Piece on your side of the field, including Luniclaire herself. *'Wolf of Eve:' Luniclaire's current G-Power is doubled, while the G-Powers of each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece are halved. *'Lunar Rollcall:' Each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece loses 100 Gs for each Ability Card activated in the round so far. If at least one opponent Bakugan/Support Piece has the Attribute of Darkus, Haos, or any variant of one or both, however, Luniclaire also gains G-Power based on what each opponent lost. *'Moon's Infatuation:' The opponent's Bakugan/Support Pieces are enslaved for three turns. In each of those three turns, Luniclaire gains 600 Gs per opponent Bakugan/Support Piece. *'Coming Brethren: Add another Matrix Bakugan to the battle. Both that Bakugan and Luniclaire each gain G-Power based on the G-Power of all opponent Bakugan/Support Pieces on the field. All opponent Bakugan/Support Pieces, meanwhile, each have their G-Power halved. '''Matrix Ability Cards *'Matrix She-Wolf:' Each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece loses 200 Gs for each time Luniclaire had lost G-Power. Luniclaire gains G-Power based on twice the highest G-Power of the opponent's Bakugan/Support Pieces. 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' *'Howling Alley:' Luniclaire gains G-Power based on the base G-Power of each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece on the field. Add another Matrix Bakugan to the battle. Both Luniclaire and the ally Bakugan each gain G-Power based on each other's base. (If you already have another Matrix Bakugan as an ally for Luniclaire, you may add a Support Piece instead by choice.) *'She-Wolf's Den:' If Luniclaire has an ally with a G-Power base less than her own, each of the current G-Powers of both Luniclaire and that ally are doubled for each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece on the field. However, if that ally has a G-Power base greater than Luniclaire's, Luniclaire and that ally each gain 500 Gs from each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece. Trivia Gallery Human Form Bakugan Form Human Form Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Brotherhood of Matrix Category:Protagonists